


Not Love as in Caring

by frooit



Category: Fight Club (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/pseuds/frooit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The craziness of the world can be summed up in Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Love as in Caring

The craziness of the world can be summed up in Tyler. That's what you're thinking. Yeah, you, the person with the perfect split mouth, the scars, the names, the thousand to one hope of hitting bottom and maybe getting some friction along the way, smack. Friction, two hits and a slide, every bone clicking and sticking. Tyler hits like a jackhammer, grins like the jack rabbit to his fairy tales. _He's luring me to some great end_ , you're thinking again. And it's not entirely that you're powerless to stop it at first, it's that you want it to happen. You just plain want Tyler.

He's been fucking your brain from day one.

All the hero talk.

All the good advice.

_Listen._

_I want you_ (shh, you're kidding yourself, it doesn't stop there) _to let go._

Oh.

_All the obsessions, the possessions, it really doesn't fly._

And so, like all good little boys, you give in.


End file.
